Dark magic
by SilversLittleAngel
Summary: Right as things begin to calm down in the school, the students begin to notice something off about Thatch. The vampire is acting unusual, not like himself. He's forgetting the simple things and his personality changed all together. The reason behind it... is one no one was prepared for.
1. Something's off

**Once more a lack of proper order of stories on my part. After this one I might take a short break, JUST so I can properly organize my stories.**

 **Harder to write this one. I worked late tonight. Or yesterday, since I just now posted this. ^_^"**

* * *

Leah sighed mildly as she once more took a seat at her table, alone. No Thatch. Ever since Jake had come back to school, her batty was acting weird. And that was well over a week ago.. a full week of not having her vampire at her side, was really tough. And not that she'd ever tell them... but it was even tougher now that Casper and Lexi had gotten super lovey again. A reminder that her batty boyfriend was, kind of blowing her off...

Looking up, finding Thatch no where around in the cafeteria, she decided that if he was, once again, going to not be here, then she would at least sit with her friends. Maybe Jake could lift her spirits. He always could make people smile. Either on purpose or accident...~

Getting to her feet, grabbing her lunch box, she made her way over to to Slither, DummyGirl and Mosshead. They looked a bit lonely too after all. No Thatch to hang out with... maybe they could cheer each other up. Besides, she didn't really hang out with the, much, despite them being so close with Thatch. They were his friends, and she liked them too of course. But. She definitely needed to show it a bit better. Gently. She smiled to them, happy when they smiled back.

" Oh hey Leah! "

Mosshead greeted her gently, in his usual excited tone~

" How are you~? "

Smiling, the angel shrugged gently to this. Signaling that she was alright they assumed. Dummygirl, just chuckling to it though.

" Yeah I hear ya. Things have been pretty mellow here as of late. I kind of miss the days where Thatch and us would all cause pranks. Just because it would liven things up, be it good or bad. It was just fun really~ "

The angel grinned to this, mildly wishing she could laugh. It did sound fun, so long as no one got hurt after all~

" I mean, I get that Thatch turned over a new leaf, and we're happy for him! "

Slither continued for the other two.

" But. We do sometimes miss how things once were. Not the hatred, but the pranks and random mischief. "

Huh. It did sound like something that would take a long time to get over. Being one way for so long, mischievous children, then changing to behaving. Friendly. It wouldn't be an easy adjustment on any of them. Though... Leah liked how they all were now. Especially Thatch. She just couldn't imagine him as the bully everyone here remembered so clearly. She was grateful to never have known his nasty self...~

Slowly. She began to wonder if the trio had also begun to notice Thatch acting off too. After all, they did know him really well, and it wasn't an easy change to miss. Maybe they had even seen the odd behavior before even SHE had. They WERE all really close after all. Heck, maybe they even knew WHY he was acting so off. Maybe they knew if something happened to him or not. Maybe something at home?

It couldnt hurt to ask them at least.

Reaching into her bag, she pulled out her notebook, opening it to the next blank page. Noting mentally that she was running out of pages. She'd have to get a new notebook soon... shaking her head, she soon began to write. Trying not to write so fast she scribbled. Writing a note wouldn't matter if the others couldn't read her handwriting after all. Once certain she got it all down properly, she held up her message, which read.

 _" Hey guys. Have any of you noticed Thatch acting strangely lately? I can hardly find him, and when I do, he doesn't act like himself. "_

The trio aoll turned to each other to this, looking a bit taken before... looking around the room, as if trying to think it over carefully. Slowly, Mosshead started to speak.

" Actually... I, haven't seen him much. But when I do, he... he acts a bit off yeah. Much more giggly than normal, and, bit clueless too. Like, he doesn't know things he always knows. Like his own school schedule... "

" Hey yeah, that's right. "

Slither agreed, turning to Mosshead now. Saying gently.

" The other day, he almost went into miss Headys class when we both had both had Mr. Burns class. "

" Hmmm. He also can't stand the creature food like he used too. He'd never had a problem with it before. "

DummyGirl soon added, looking a bit more shocked as she said it out loud. Leah, biting her lip to hearing all this. Thatch... that was really off, even for him. Hurrying to write, she held up beer notebook again.

 _" You guys don't think Jose is active within him again do you? "_

The trio seemingly paled to hearing this. And which was a natural reaction as, they were there for the last time Jose was awake. It wasn't pretty Leah knew that much. She hadn't been there for it, but she didn't want to either. She could only imagine how bad it was based on the stories she heard from the others around school...

" I... wanna say we'd probably know if Jose was active... "

DummyGirl gently said, shaking her head a bit. No doubt, bothered by the mere idea of it. Leah, nodding softly, expression telling her apology. Not wanting to bring down the mood any more... she soon stood up. Giving the three a gentle smile and a wave, soon heading out of the cafeteria all together.

Walking down the hallway, munching on the apple from her lunch, she couldn't help but think of Thatch again. Truly... she wanted to get to the bottom of his weird behavior. This wasn't like him... it happened the weekend after Jake came back... Thatch had been off all week since then. So, something must've happened to him over the weekend then...

What could've possibly happened to do this to him...?

* * *

 **Phew. Made it. I got worried I'd fall asleep while writing this...~ X'D**

 **Anyway. Hope you guys liked it~**


	2. Mannerisms

**Almost didn't even get to this tonight, lol. So busy today. So, I hope this chapter turns out tonight. ^_^"**

* * *

As Leah had expressed her concern to Thatch's friends, it soon spread around the school in secret. Everyone beginning to easily notice the change in the vampire. No one else knew why he was acting off either. And some of them were so unhelpful as to say he was just doing it as an act. The few who still weren't 100% with him. Which Leah and the others didn't like due to how hard he had worked to turn a new leaf. To still hate him after all he'd gone through... it was just disgusting really. To ignore all his hard work like that...

Though. That there was no ones main concern as of right now. They really couldn't care less even. All they cared about was figuring out what was up with Thatch. Just in case it turned out to be something serious.

Leah was starting to worry he was starting to lose interest in her. Or worse, was seeing someone else. Maybe that was what was off about him. He hadn't shown her any affection since the few weeks. He didn't hold her hand, hug her, or even kiss her. Not even on the cheek, or hand even. It was scary... to think her batty was cheating on her of all things... surely that wasn't what was off with him, right? Thatch wasn't like that. He couldn't be cheating on her!

... right...?

Meanwhile. Casper and Mantha in particular couldn't stand seeing this situation continue to spiral like it had been. So many people were coming up with theories so wild it was getting out of hand. And now with Leah terrified Thatch was cheating on her... well. They couldn't, and wouldn't, let it continue on like this. They had to talk to Thatch themselves. Besides... they were friends. Good friends. Surely, he'd tell them. And even if he didn't, they should be able to figure it out on their own after having a chat with him. Thatch, with no offense to him, was rather transparent. Even back when he WAS a bully.

At long last the duo managed to spot the vampire. A bit amazed to find him out in the courtyard. It was very seldom that he was in the courtyard during lunch time, let alone by himself as well. And he... seemed to be reading. Another thing he didn't do often. The ghost and zombie looked at each other for a moment before, just heading over to him. Thatch looking up to them once near by, closing up his book and placing it to the side.

" Can, I help you? "

Even the way he was speaking was off to them... Mantha, naturally, first to shake off the odd aura really. First to speak up.

" Thatch, what's been going on with you? You've been acting so strange lately. EVERYONE has noticed it too, so don't just say it's nothing. "

So authoritative... Casper wouldn't be able to pull that off. He was grateful to have Mantha here with him. Thatch. Just looking confused to her accusation. Or... was it nervousness...?

" I... don't know what you're talking about miss. "

" Miss? When did you start calling me that?! "

Seeing the zombie starting to get worked up, Casper hurriedly intervened.

" Thatch, why don't you use her real name? "

The vampire suddenly started to blush bright red, looking... frightened. Nervous. Did he... seriously not know her name? Thatch hurriedly stood up, scooping his book into his arms, saying quickly.

" M-m-miss sounds better, ok? I was just trying something new. Now, I must go before I'm late for... next class. I bid you both good day. "

As the vampire hurriedly began to sprint across the school yard, Mantha turned to him and called out after him.

" Class doesn't start for another 15 minutes bat-Boy! "

Thatch didn't even acknowledge her, he just kept running. Mantha, huffing and crossing her arms in annoyance.

" Well. That was a bust. "

" Not completely Mantha. "

Casper said gently, turning to face his companion.

" Didn't you see how he looked when I asked him why he didn't use your real name? He got really defensive. Not just that, but his manor of speech is off too. It's almost like he isn't himself. "

Mantha turned to him fully now, looking a bit worried.

" You don't think he's possessed, do you? "

" N-no. If he was possessed I'd be able to see it. Or feel it. But it would be obvious to me if he was. It would be obvious to Leah and Lexi as well. Maybe even Jake too. "

" So, what? What do you think it up with him? If it's not possession, what could it be? "

Casper turned to where the bat ran off, mind starting to run wild now. Not sure what to make of this situation. Thatch wasn't acting like himself, more like a different person really. But it wasn't any form of possession either, so it was all him then. But... how could tha be right? There was no way tha was him. Not really... but with possession out the windows it HAD to be him. There wasn't no rational explanation for any of this right now. All they could really do now was...

" ... we'll have to wait and see for ourselves... "

* * *

 **Shooooort. Sorry guys. Hope this was alright. ^_^"**


	3. Hidden mansion

**Starting earlier this time, lol. Hopefully this turns out a bit better than the last few~**

* * *

Friday was here at last. The whole student body was all feeling a bit low this day truly. And it was due to the fact that Thatch was acting so off. Rumors were continuing to fly around d school, including the one of the fact Thatch could possibly be cheating on Leah. No one wanted to believe that one, but considering how much that particular one was going around... some people had to believe it on some level. Casper didn't want to believe it himself but... it was beginning to sound possible to even him too. But... that didn't explain why he was talking all funny...

And as of now. He was calling it. He was going to find down out exactly what was going on with him. This behavior of his was just... unacceptable.

The ghost hurried down the hallway of school, trying to find the vampire soon. He'd been looking all over for a while now, and he was starting to think the vampire wasn't even in school. Maybe he was outside? He did still take the ship to go home he was pretty sure... so surely he was still on school grounds.

Phasing himself through the double entrance doors, he soon slowed to a stop, feet touching the ground. Thatch was standing in front of the doors... just, staring up at the sky he was. Eyes, dull they were. Like he was focusing. Casper, hurriedly turning invisible and walking in front of him, trying to figure out what he was looking at. Something was off about him right now. He... didn't seem like he was all here. What was he focusing on so intensely?

" ... calling to me huh? "

Thatch spoke coldly, causing Casper to jolt a bit. Not knowing who Thatch was talking to. He couldn't see him could he?!

" Using my own house too... huh. Formidable. I guess seeing what you want won't hurt anything. "

Using his house...? What on earth could he be talking about? Dusks house? A-and who was he talking to? Suddenly the vampire started walking, Casper. Panicking mildly and tried to fight off the urge to follow him. He couldn't follow him by himself... he didn't know where the other was going. He didn't know if it was safe... and he really didn't want to go alone. He didn't know what to expect...

He had to go get Mantha and Ra. Leah... he'd get her too, but she already flew home...

* * *

The three were following Thatch in no time. But. They had been smart about it too. They had Jake help them by making invisibility charms for Mantha and Ra. They were just happy Jake could make them, since the wolf wasn't sure his magic was strong enough to do so.

They had no idea where Thatch was going though. He was heading pretty darn deep into the Deedstown forest. Something he didn't usually do... he seemed so serious as he walked on, but they didn't know why. Or why he had that determined look. What on earth could he possibly be doing? Especially out here in the forest... what on earth could be out here that he'd be interested in...? Everything felt wrong about this...

At last the vampire slowed to a stop, the three barely stopping before they ran into him. Thatch slowly leaning down and rummaging through a bush, much to their dismay. Not knowing what he could possibly be looking for. Did he hide something out here? And if so, then why? What could he possibly want to hide? Soon. Their questions were answered, as he pulled out... a stick? No, a wand! A witches wand! It was very thin and mildly purple, with a red diamond at the end of it. Thatch, looking at it closely, before grinning brightly. Stepping between two trees, starting to wave it a bit. Speaking in another language, seemingly Latin.

" semita tenebris

mihi revelare

mihi revelare

ut invenirem iniquitatem domus "

Suddenly. The darkness between the two trees started to clear. And there, in the distance... was a house! A huge house, almost like a mansion! The three, trying hard not to make a sound to it, too shocked at the sight of it. It was so eerie and spooky... something felt off about it. Something felt so wrong about it... why would Thatch wanna go there? And how could he use magic like he had? A WITCH'S magic?!

Thatch, grinning fiercely to the sight of the mansion before him, waving the wand mildly as he started to chuckle.

" Heh... guess I can still use my magic then... so that's it. You tried to steal it, and yet... it still can't fully connect to you. That's what tipped me off to this... well alright. If you really wanna make this difficult... I'll be happy to oblige~ "

Smirking, eyes a bit devilish now, the vampire started walking to the house. Casper, Mantha and Ra, turning visible again and hurriedly turning to each other. Casper, hurrying out.

" Ok this is weird. "

" Really weird yeah. "

Mantha got out quickly, looking worried now. Ra, chiming in.

" Guys this could be dangerous. I don't think we should follow him. "

" But what if HE'S the one in trouble Ra? "

Casper hurried gently. Mantha, chuckling half heartedly.

" With THAT look of malice in his eyes? Something's really wrong guys, and we don't have time to waste. We need to follow him and figure out what's going on. "

Casper frowned gently, knowing Mantha was right. They were already losing him as they spoke. If they didn't go now, they'd lose him completely, and they'd never figure out what was going on with him. Or why he he could use magic, or what he needed with that mansion.

" ... you're right. You're right, we need to go now. Here, let's go guys. "

Turning on their invisiblity charms, they hurried on after the vampire. Determined to figure it what Thatch was up to. Determined to see what he needed from the mansion... and why he was able to use magic like that too. Witch's magic...

* * *

 **Goodness. Feel like this one could've been better. ^_^"**


	4. Keys and reinforcements

**Here's to hoping this chapter goes alright too. I keep starting early but then I don't keep up. X'D**

* * *

At long last they made it up to the front door of the mansion. The kids trying to keep a safe distance from Thatch, just in case he found out they were there somehow. They doubted he could, but with magic at his disposal, there was always the chance...

Thatch in question was just looking up to the mansion calmly, eyes low and cold. Crossing his arms and humming to himself really.

" Wow. You went all out huh? "

Grinning mildly, he soon continued.

" No matter. This'll still be a piece of cake~ "

Shaking his head mildly, he soon headed inside. The three turning each other before following him. The inside of the mansion... looked not just elegant, but also a bit run down as well. Old... dusty and musty. Obviously this place was in poor condition. But Why? Did anyone live here? Thatch was acting like someone did so... someone had to live here. Who else would he be talking to?

Thatch was looking around in every nook and cranny. Under the desks, small tables, in the drawers, in a few potted plants even. They didn't know what he was looking for though.

" Key... key key... I know you hid the keys my friend~ "

Thatch chuckled, giggling in a way they hadn't heard before. Ominous and creepy even...

" Clever... can't hide them from me though. I'll be able to get this over with in no time~ "

They had no idea what he was talking about... or who he was talking to. No one was around so... was he talking to no one? All they were getting from this was that he was looking for keys. Keys to what they didn't know. But, they could only assume it was for the doors in this mansion. Had he been here before...?

At last he found one under the small night table, grinning as he did so. Taking firm hold of it, he soon hurried for the door to the right of the hall instead of the left. He... he really seemed to know where he was going. It was very eerie... following him into the room, they found it was merely a room that consisted of a few flower vases. Very simple, yet lovely too. Thatch, just shaking his head to it.

" Not here huh. Gonna leave me guessing. Well, I'm game for that. Won't be much of a challenge if you didn't play some games first~ "

As he started looking around once more, presumably for a new key, the three stepped out of the room for a moment. Turning visible amongst themselves once more and soon sharing their thoughts.

" Ok, I think Thatch is going crazy guys. "

Ra said hurriedly, looking shocked.

" Talking to himself, or someone... this place. This is insane. This is royal level stuff! W-we shouldn't be here... "

Ra wasn't wrong. Casper could feel it the moment they got here. This whole thing, this whole place... it felt like prince level stuff. Something only Fatch or Jake could handle. They might be in over their heads even... should they have just stayed home? They couldn't help if they didn't understand... he wanted to connect the dots of this to his behavior recently, but he STILL couldn't find the connection. Acting all sorts of off, then this place and his actions... ah. There didn't seem to be a connection. He knew there was one, but he couldn't figure it out... Maybe they should just call Fatch. There was absolutely no guaranteed answer with how busy he'd been lately, but it was worth a shot. It was better than just standing here being clueless.

Besides. Fatch was smart. He'd probably figure it out in no time.

" I'm calling Fatch. "

Casper said gently, pulling out his cellphone and dialing Fatch number. Holding it up to his ear and waiting for a response. An answer. Hoping to get one, and not just his voicemail. His heart sinking, as it was his voicemail. Sighing a bit to it, not knowing why he was so surprised... he left his voicemail. Asking Fatch to get back to him, and of their current situation. Making sure to go into detail about how Thatch was acting. Maybe he'd have a better chance of showing up if he knew Thatch was acting weird...

The ghost shook his head and put his phone away, looking to his two friends.

" No luck. He isn't answering... "

" Great... "

Mantha said lowly, obviously sarcastic. But understanding too without doubt. She of all people knew how busy Fatch was. Casper, finally saying gently.

" We better keep following him. There's nothing else we can do right now so, let's just try it out. Surely we can find something yes? "

" Yes. "

Mantha and Ra said at the same time. The three, nodding to each other before activating their charms again. Invisible once more, going back into the room just as Thatch found a key inside a picture frame of two older creatures. Witches they were. None of them knowing how he knew it was there... but didn't question it. How he knew of this place at all was the thing they questioned.

They just followed him quietly as he left the room, heading down the other end of the hall.

* * *

 **Mmmm... short again. Hopefully the next one turns out better. I keep getting stumped right as I start writing. ^_^"**


	5. Teddy bear

**Nothing to say this time around. Sorry to disappoint, lol~ XD**

* * *

 _Thatch started to walk in silence once more. Looking like he was looking around for some sort of clue. Not looking like he was having any luck so far. He clearly knew where he was going, but he couldn't find the right clue. Or perhaps he was looking for the locked door, the one his key would go to. They really couldn't tell..._

* * *

Thatch was still in his own little world truly. He was focusing, not noticing them in the slightest. He just needed to find the right door, the door that led to what he needed. But before then... he needed on more thing. A teddy bear. Why? For its limbs of course. He needed it to advance further into the house. Sure it was unusual, but he knew what he was doing. He would know of course. Not like anyone else would be able to figure out why...~

Turning around the corner, he opened up the only currently open door. Finding the room filled with stuffed animals, and a sewing table. Not just to MAKE the bears, but to fix them as well. A truly wonderful art room of this place. At least it was, back when that... vile woman lived here. Before she left...

Snickering to how he was looking into a past that no longer mattered, he grabbed one of the carefully crafted bears and brought it up onto the table. Grabbing a pair of scissors... and snipping the bears arms and legs clean off. There was no remorse for his actions. After all... if that woman truly cared about all her teddy bears, she wouldn't have left them here. And he certainly didn't care about them anymore...

Shaking his head, he grabbed the stuffed severed limbs, grinning at the thought of what he was going to use them for. Leaving the room, he went over to the locked door right across the hallway. Unlocking it and taking a step in. The sound of a knife hitting a cutting board hitting his now sensitive ears. Of course... the ghost chef was here. Still working on their recipe. Their, eternal recipe. This ghost had been here for years... but it always disappeared when the house was left unenchanted. _' So they really did find a way to work the magic around here... clever dear friend. But futile as well... I know all the houses tricks~ '_

The vampire soon walked straight up to the ghost chef, bringing the stuffed limbs into his hands as he did so. The chef, obviously realizing he was there and materializing into sight. The spirit not even turning to him as he mumbled on.

" Ahh, I'm busy, so busy... "

The chef turned to him, smiling gently.

" Lend a hand? "

Thatch just smiled to this, not going to fall for his trick. Holding up the teddy bear limbs, saying coolly.

" Here. These should do. "

The chef smiled, snatching the teddy bear limbs from him. Saying hurriedly.

" Oh, thank you. I was really in need of a hand, or two. Let me show you my appreciation. "

Reaching into his pocket, he soon pulled out a silver key, gently giving it to the vampire boy. Thatch, just smirking as he did so. Putting the key into his own pocket and turning the corner. Saying lowly as he started to leave the room.

" Nice try my friend. I know what you were trying for. If I'd come in without the teddy bear limbs, he would've cut off my hands. Like he had done to countless others~ "

Closing the door behind him, he soon walked a bit more down the hallway, to the far door on the left.

" You can keep trying. You won't stump me~ "

As he entered the, now unlocked door... Casper. Couldn't help but stop following for a moment. Not knowing how Thatch knew about the key locations, or about that apparent ghost chef, or what might've happened if he hadn't kept the teddy bears arms and legs. How did he know all this? It felt like... more than the knowledge of this place, or the feeling that Thatch had somehow been here before. There was a feeling Casper was getting about this whole thing that he couldn't quite explain. Thatch... he knew too much about this place for this to be random. But how he knew this place, was the question Casper couldn't answer...

He was really starting to wish Fatch was here. Richard even. They'd know what was going on better than he did. They both knew Thatch better than him. They knew when or why he would act off, or about creepy events like this. Fatch would at least be able to see things better. He could see invisible or hidden things when his eyes glowed red. He could see what was up with Thatch he was positive! ... it was moments like these where he found himself missing Fatch the most. Vicious and quick to action... but smart and reliable. He wished Fatch didn't have royal duties to attend, as selfish as that sounded...

Sighing, trying to shrug it off for now, he followed after Thatch and the others. Whining over what they didn't have wouldn't do them any good... for now, he needed to focus and figure out just what was wrong with Thatch. Just... he just prayed now that it wasn't serious.

* * *

 **Another short one... maybe I wasn't as ready for this story as I thought.**

 **Oh well... it's here now so, I gotta pull on through it. And try to make it better. It'll probably be better later on too. Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Hope even, it was just a liiiitle spooky. X'D**


	6. Spider

**Gosh. Keep starting late. Goodness, I am very much so lacking perseverance. X'D**

 **Anyway. Hope you enjoy~**

* * *

Thatch hurried on over to the dining area now, looking around. Finding it hadn't been changed much, other than the dimmer color. If he was right, then the room he wanted would be across the way, and up the stair case. He'd have to solve a puzzle or two before more doors were open for him. They were simple puzzles he was sure, but he still needed to keep his guard up. Surely, his friend wouldn't make this easy on him. Might've even added a few twists in there. Or at least made it more difficult. But he was ready for it. No matter what. After all... this house, to him, was like an open book. He understood it all with great ease~

But before he could head for the stairs, he had to make sure the doors were unlocked. And these two doors were the type of doors that didn't require keys. They were slightly more tricky, but again, he was positive he would get them right without even trying~

Heading for the door on the left, he went through it. Finding a smaller hallway with three rooms. So, if he remembered right... he should do the one towards the back first. He needed to get something from their first. Heading to that one... he found it was indeed the storage room he thought it was. Dusty and messy, barrels everywhere... and a large spiderweb in the corner. A small yellow butterfly stuck to it too. Smirking to himself, he found he could easily see that trap from a mile away. His friend wanted him to save the butterfly. Well. That wouldn't be happening. Not right now. Not without a plan...~

Giving a soft hum, he soon walked over and started looking in the barrels instead. Certain he'd find something useful in one of them. So far no luck as they were either fully empty, or only held bones. Fake it seemed much to his dismay. But he supposed that his friend preferred them to be fake than real. Which he would respect at least... looking into one last barrel, he found some rope. Smirking mildly, figuring he could find a use for it. There was always a use for everything in this house after all...

Grabbing it, he tucked it around his belt before hurrying out of the room before he got spotted by the rooms beast. Arguably the most terrifying beast apart from one.

Now, he went over to the room on the left, thankful to find it was still the library. The bookshelves were all lined up with books as far as he could see~ he remembered reading them on the days he- _' stop that. '_ He reprimanded himself firmly, glaring as he began to look around. _' Memories or not... they don't matter anymore. And after I get this little "game" over with, I can forget about them entirely. '_

Taking a breath he soon began to skim through a few books. Pulling them clean off the shelves even in a few cases. Not daring to read them. He just needed the right book. A very rare book that was forbidden to read. If he read it, it would kill him. It was one of THOSE kinds of books, the ones that were very limited yet powerful too. Though, he was beginning to think it wasn't on the shelves. It would make sense if it wasn't truly. It couldn't be that easy... turning, looking things over just in case he missed a big clue, he found a sort of shadow in the corner of the room, surrounded by a stack of books.

Of course...~

Hurriedly he rushed over to the corner and. Once close enough... the invisible being that made the shadow materialized. It, being the ghost of a librarian. The girl looking flustered as she was looking through the books, muttering.

" Ooh... there's so many books. So many... ill never get them all organized, no... "

Organization huh? Please... this was child's play. Looks like the rope he got was going to be put to use...~ smirking, he simply held the rope up to her without a word. The woman looking so overjoyed to the simple sight of the thing.

" Oh bless you little one, bless you...~ here. Take this. "

Leaning down a bit to be more level with him, the woman handed him a scary looking book. Thatch, immediately noticing it was the "book of death". Just what he'd been looking for~! Smiling, he hurried out of the room and headed for the one in the back he hadn't been to yet. Simply knowing he'd be able to put the book in its designated spot now~ this room. Was for display. A room just meant to be admired~ there were two glass cases to show off the artificial insect collection. And there, was a fake, colorless butterfly. He needed that, for the spider room. He first had to put the book up.

Hurrying a bit further down, he went over to the bookshelf, the one just for display. Carefully slipping the book into the last open spot available, hearing a clicking sound that made his ear twitch. His... stupid, extra large, pointy, super sensitive ears... they got annoying sometimes. Shaking that off, he hurried over to the case, which was now unlocked due to him putting the book up, and took hold of his prize. The butterfly.

He soon hurried out of that room as well, and went back to the room he'd entered first. Now, having to slow down a bit. He could simply FEEL the presence of the beast in here. It was ready to eat the actual butterfly... he'd have to be quick. Tip-toeing his way over to the web he soon looked up. Paling to finding... a HUGE spider there! Like, it was as big as a lion! He'd have to do this quick. And stealthy. It wa spooking right at him...

Taking a breath, he rummaged through his pockets, certain he had something he could use. Finding a single quarter there, he beamed, tossing it into the distance, and hearing it cling at the bottom of the barrel. The spider followed the noise, giving Thatch the chance to swap the real butterfly for the fake one. With it in his hand, he soon bolted for the door. Slamming it shut behind him and panting.

That one was actually nerve-wracking...

Looking to his hand, he found the butterfly flying away from him, and into a crack in the wall. Hearing another clicking sound. A new way. Sighing, at last catching his breath, he soon started to head for the stairs he didn't go up earlier. Opening the door, and heading up them. Clearing the first set and making a turn to climb the second set... when he stopped dead in his tracks.

It was an illusion no doubt... but. He saw a young girl head up the stairs he was approaching. A small girl, no older than him, wearing a black rob stained in blood, with short silvery hair. Her... Thatch, couldn't help but smirk. Bit devilishly. Now wasn't the time for any conscience. None. That girl... was merely an illusion.

He wouldn't feel regret now. He had to keep going...

* * *

 **Ok, I'm happy with this one~ X3**

 **Hope you all liked it too~!**


	7. Symmetry

**Started earlier. Yaaaaay, lol~ I'm hoping it does well~**

 **Please enjoy~!**

* * *

More stairs. One of the biggest downfalls of this house. As much as he adored the outline of this place, the stairs did get a little old. Plus... his body wasn't accustomed to so many... much to his annoyance. So many mild inconveniences...

One more puzzle was done. There could only be so many more. He wondered what could be next. What his friend thought would stump him. He would admit, the spider was a nice touch...

Soon he made it to the top of the stair case, going through the near by door. Nose, quickly twitching to the smell around. This darn sensitive vampire nose... he could smell blood. But. It was different... it reminded him of the spider, and didn't at the same time. So it was some kind of animal. But what exactly was it...? It was new to him. He couldn't get used to being able to smell blood like this...

Shaking his head, trying not to focus on it too much but... he couldn't get away from it either. He needed to figure out what it was or it would drive him crazy. Sniffing a bit more, he found the room the smell laid behind. Opening it up, he was a bit surprised to find a small pond in there. A little frog in it too, hopping when it found him in there. It seemed to like him... _' A random frog huh... '_ Thatch mentally mumbled, snickering mildly. _' Yeah. Clearly I can use it for something...~ '_

Gently he picked up the little frog, carefully tucking it into his cape. He needed to find a way to use the frog. Surely there were ways that he could find.

Hurrying in out of the room, he hurried in the next room. Ready to see what it might hold. It, just seemed like two rooms connected really. They had similar furniture, but they were also in a different order. _' Child's play~ '_ Thatch laughed mentally, grinning brightly. _' All I have to do is make them both identical to each other. Easy peasy~ '_

To start... he began to move the stairs to match the set one in the room on the right. Three in a row. Those were identical. But... there was a stuffed frog in the middle chair on the other side. Maybe his real frog could pass for this here. Gently, he lowered the amphibian down onto the middle chair, having it stay put. Hoping it didn't decide to hop away while he fixed up the rest of the room.

Looking to the other room, he soon found the painting on the far wall was a bit different than the one in the room he was in. Smirking mildly, he hurried over to his painting, trying to change it up. Thankful they were simple kids drawings really. Easy to work on and change up. Once sure they were identical, he moved back, suddenly tripping and falling backwards onto his rear. Realizing the frog had moved, thankful he hadn't squished the thing. Grumbling, annoyed the animal had moved, he picked it back up and moved it back onto the chair. Staring st it for a moment before trying to find something else he could change up.

The plates in the corners. They weren't symmetrical either. Those would be a bit more challenging.

Hurrying over to them, he hurriedly started to rearrange them, following the same color scheme the other room had. It wasn't bad, he just needed to be careful. If he broke even one, then he'd never be able to make things symmetrical in both rooms. Game over. Friend-o would win...

He would be darned if he let the other win...

Seeing, feeling as though the plates were identical to each other, he looked over the rooms again. One more easier change, was the potted house plants in each room. Easy. But heavy... ah. That was the one upside he knew of to this body of his. Strong it was for his age~

Grinning softly, he hurried on over to the plant in his room. Pushing it, mildly grunting when he realized it was heavier than it looked. _' If I weren't currently... like this... I wouldn't be able to move it at all... '_ Thatch mentally hummed, now more than ever appreciating his strong physique. Not outstanding strong, but strong enough he was. He was thanking his lucky stars for it right now...~

Once it was in place, he let out a sigh of relief. Sooooo glad that one was over with. Looking around, he couldn't find anything else out of symmetry. Ear, pulling back mildly to hearing the familiar clicking sound. Sighing, he went on over and gently picked up the little frog, tucking him back into his cape. Turning and crossing the pair of rooms, really ready to go to the next puzzle. Mentally sure it would either be dangerous, or terrifying.

One of the two.

* * *

 **Hmmm. Not sure how I feel about this one. What do you all think?**


	8. Blood

**Alrighty. Starting early today. Wish me luck everyone~ X3**

* * *

Now that the symmetric room was over with.. he had to get across the hallway. It... seemed way too easy though. Surely something was going to happen. Nothing was that easy. Not in this house...

Taking a breath he started to move, taking great caution, he watched around. Being very careful... suddenly crying out, feeling something zip by and scratch up his arm! Turning. And finding a knife jutting out of the wall! So that was what was up with this room... flying knives huh? Glaring, holding the cut to keep it from bleeding too much he bolted down the hallway, dodging the barrage of knives. Not wanting to get struck again.

Not noticing that behind him... Ra's invisibility amulet had gotten hit, stuck to the wall behind him and making him visible once more. Mantha and Casper panicking to it; they couldn't risk getting caught now! Casper, pulling the broken charm off the wall, looking at it closely. No way could they fix it... Casper sighed softly, pulling off his own charm and putting it around the mummy's neck. He could turn invisible on his own... sure, Mantha and Ra wouldn't be able to see him anymore, and he wouldn't be able to see them... but if they were all following Thatch, they shouldn't get separated. Once they were set, they returned to being invisible, hurrying after the vampire.

Now safely behind the door, Thatch tried to catch his breath. Running like that... knives, seriously?! That kid was crazy! What was he trying to do, kill him?! If he did that, then-!

Screw it he didn't care... surely the house wouldn't have allowed him to be killed regardless. Perhaps that was why the first one only scratched him. It wasn't meant to kill him or severely harm him...

Shaking his head he started walking again. He... seemed to be in a small dungeon like area. A prison cell was not far across from him. And that's when the powerful smell of blood struck his nose. Causing him to whine and cover his nose. So strong... how could anyone take the smell of blood constantly? It was so strong... what on earth could have such a strong blood scent like this?

Going over to the cell, he went to open it, when his ears pulled back to a sound within. It... sounded like slithering. Was there something in there? Peeking through the barred window, all he could see were scales. So it was some kind of monster. A dragon maybe? It was low and crawling though, and he didn't see any wings... is he we're to go in there right now, he'd probably be eaten by it. _' Clever... '_

Sighing, he found only one way to get passed this. He admittedly didn't want to, but... he didn't know how else to do so... grabbing the frog from behind his cape, he put it up to the window. Naturally, the amphibian didn't want to go in, reluctant it was. Which was to be expected yes. Regardless... Thatch forced it in by smacking it from behind, squeezing it through the bars. Immediately hearing the beast let out a terrifying roar, followed by a splashing sound. The red splatter getting him as well, across the face.

Thatch blinked to it, stunned by how much of a splatter there was. Grabbing his cape and wiping it off gingerly. _' That... was disgusting... '_

Slowly, he opened up the door, peeking his head inside. Looking around to see if the beast was lurking around still. But... it, looked to be gone. Smirking, he pushed his way inside and walked coolly to the other side of the room to the door.

* * *

 _The three slowly entered the room themselves, all turning visible once sure Thatch was out of the room. Just, staring at the blood splattered across the floor. Unable to believe he'd just done that! Sacrificing the frog that had helped him solve the last puzzle?! How cruel could he be?! That was so unnecessary, it-! Why... the Tahtch they knew would never, ever do something like that to anyone. Let alone an animal... how, could this possibly..._

 _" ... guys this... we need to figure this out. And soon. "_

 _Mantha said softly, having to have Casper look away from the red substance, less he pass out. Ra, turning away as well and hurrying out._

 _" But how do we do that? If we just follow him till the end, then we can just see what he's doing. "_

 _" But he's getting so violent! He just killed a frog for no reason! "_

 _" Which also could've very well been him if he hadn't... "_

 _Casper mumbled softly, covering his eyes._

 _" Unfortunately... he had been smart about it... Mantha I'm with Ra. We won't be able to figure this out on our own. We should just watch and see what happens. He'll solve the mystery for us. We have no choice we... we know nothing about this house, but Thatch clearly does. We just need to follow him for now. At least until we know what he's doing at least. Or until he solves the mystery for us... "_

 _Mantha sighed to this, crossing her arms. Knowing they were right of course, but... she worried for them too. She was ok with all this, but, the boys she wasn't sure about. They couldn't handle scary or gruesome stuff like this. She hoped no more of it happened._

 _Soon they put their charms back on, each of them turning invisible once more. Heading after the vampire, up more stairs. And the more they climbed, the more Mantha began to wonder what was going on for herself. She, was starting to have a theory. What was going on and... not only why Thatch knew this place so well... but to what was going on with him..._

* * *

 **Yay I got this done before midnight, lol! Happy... relieved too~ and it turned out well too!**

 **Hope you all enjoyed~!**


	9. The witch

**Nothing to say this time. Just trying to get this done at a reasonable time once more~**

* * *

He was getting closer. He could feel it... he could feel the energy of his friend nearby now. He was amazed... back when he ran the mansion, it had much more obsticals. Did his "friend" honestly take out the flower garden obstical? That might be actually stumped him...

He could smell the other nearby. Such a strong scent... so that's how it smelled to others.

Eyes narrowing, he soon began to hurry up the stairs, ready to get this over with once and for all. Determined for it to all end. To even get his friend to admit defeat at last. It wouldn't be easy now that his friend had his magic... but... he was ready. It was still his magic. He knew what to expect. This would be a piece of cake.

At last, he made it to the final room: the bedroom. It had been a bit since he'd been in there... he wasn't sure if he wanted to see what it looked like now but... he had no choice. Gently, he pushed open the door, just staring the room down now. It was a mess naturally. Everything was thrown about naturally, and... splattered in red. Especially the bed. So. His friends condition was getting worse. But where was she...?

Slowly, he moved over to the dresser drawers, finding it just as messy. Even the clothes inside were messy and blood soaked. So she was getting worse then. Looks like he pulled his little stunt at just the right time. The girl didn't have much time yet...

Suddenly he heard a strange sound coming from behind him. Splatters and movement. It sounded like some form of monster... Thatch shivered, knowing what it had to be. Slowly, he turned to the left, watching as the figure was crawling closer to him. She... was a young little witch. Hair short and silvery, despite stained in red. She was wearing a black, long sleeved night shirt, and light grey pajama pants with small, neon blue stars on them. Like she didn't like her old black gown. But... currently, her cute clothes were also coated in blood stains. She'd been getting worse.

But now... she was forcing her way over to him, only possessing minimal energy. Yet somehow, she managed to stand herself up. Her bangs, so red currently, they hung over her eyes. Yet Thatch could easily feel her rage towards him right now. So dark and overwhelming it was... magic, simply radiating off of her.

" ... ghv... ihh... bck... "

Thatch glared to this, feeling only slightly intimidated truly. She... was so furious... she kept getting closer, and there was only so much he could back up. He didn't know to what to right now. Now that he was here... he could easily see how much power she held. It was something he couldn't match, not in this feeble vampire body...

He had no choice. He began to run.

Running through all the halls and rooms he'd passed, trying to be careful as the floor started to give way beneath him. He could feel the girl running after him. He couldn't risk getting caught until he managed to get out of the house. She'd have no power once outside. He just had to go a bit more. He was trying so hard to not trip, having a hard time accommodating for the difference in weight. This felt weird, running like this... the baggy pants, the cape that bellowed in the wind. It was hard...

At last he made it through the front door, bolting out it and through the pathway. Finally slowing down, panting, trying to catch his breath. He'd made. He made it out... lame battle he knew but... staying could've cost him his life... now if she followed, there was nothing she could do. He'd basically won.

* * *

 _The three scurried and rushed into the bushes, not wanting to get seen. They had no idea what they'd just witnessed! That girl she... she looked almost dead! How did Thatch even KNOW her?! Why would he go to this mansion to see her, just to run when he saw her?! None of this was making any sense to them!_

* * *

The sound of splatters hit his ears once more, causing him to freeze up just slightly. So she'd followed him. And by the sound of it, she had fallen back to the ground again. Her power was draining faster and faster. Smirking now, he turned, watching her crawl up to him. Hand reaching up to him, trying to grab him it seemed. Thatch, finally hissing.

" Sheesh. So stubborn you are. Just give up already. "

 _' Give it back? '_ Mantha mentally questioned, wondering what he was talking about. The girl, trying to speak again, Mantha just realizing how rough her speech was. She could barely speak. Thatch... smirking to it, grinning softly after.

" "Give it back"? Hah. No way. This body hurts much less~ "

The three gasped to this, each of them turning visible again, as Thatch finished with.

" Besides. You're the one who let me take it. Didn't put up much of a fight then. Right... Thatch~? "

Thatch?! So... that meant-! That witch had been in Thatch's body all this time?! No wonder she was avoiding Leah like she had been! That witch had been pretending to be their friend for this long... she stole Thatch's body!

* * *

 **Oh no! The little witch girl took Thatch's body from him and left him for dead! How will this be fixed from here?!**


	10. Help

**Nothing interesting to say this time. Please enjoy~**

* * *

No one could believe what they'd heard... all this time, that Witch stole Thatch's body, and left him to rot in her old body. Thatch... in that witch's body, he looked like he was almost dead... how could she do such s thing?! Stealing someone else's body and leaving him to die?! No wonder he had been acting so weird lately... it wasn't even him. Avoiding Leah, acting like he didn't know close friends, different way of speaking... how could they not have noticed sooner? It was so obvious...

" Sheesh... so annoying. I will admit... the way you took control of the magic in my old body was impressive. But you fail to realize... it's MY house. Even when I'm in a new body it knows me. It guided me the whole time. I was never in any REAL danger. You were doomed to fail from the start~ "

Moving forward, the current vampire came over and kicked the down girl in the face! Causing Thatch to shriek, and back up mildly. No doubt... it hurt. Considering he'd already had to feel horrible.

" Heh. There we go, bet that smarts huh? Too bad... you're about to bite the dust so... I don't see a need to be nice. I do thank you for the body, but... I will do what I must to live. So sorry for you to go, but don't worry too much. I'll be sure to make all your friends happy~ soon as I learn their names...~ "

The three couldn't take this anymore... this was unacceptable! She couldn't do this to him! They were going to rush out, going to stop her, but before they could... the heard someone yell at the two.

Turning, they watched a very fast blur rush between the vampire and fallen witch. And it wasn't until it stopped running that they realized who the blur was: Fatch himself. The prince looking between the two, eyes staying on the fallen witch body. Thatch... eyes widening as he did so.

" So that's it... "

Turning to the vampire disguised witch, he glared at her. Hand waving up, glowing a vicious red. Soon shooting his hand forward, the red energy engulfing the two children, causing he pair to jolt to such a magical surge. The witch herself, not knowing such strong magic could ever exist! Both their consciousness... returning to the right home. Thatch... almost immediately falling back once he'd been returned to his body, feeling such a rush from it all. Being out back to his own body and... the rush of the bad feelings being taken away. The pain he'd had from being in the witchs body... all gone. Back to normal he was...

Fatch turned to the witch, who was now unconscious from going back to her hurting body. Frowning to it, bit uncaring. Turning to the bushes now, seeing the trip, softly he called to them.

" Come on out guys. It's safe. "

The three jumped mildly, turning to each other before, coming out of their hiding place in a hurry. Coming over to the vampires, even helping Thatch up to his feet. Casper, unable to help but ask...

" Fatch, how did you figure out we we're here anyway? "

Fatch snickered to this, pulling out his phone from his pocket. Waving it mildly.

" You think I didn't get your message~? Yeesh. I couldn't answer because I was in a meeting, but I still checked the message. Never know when it's important~ "

Casper couldn't help but smile to this here; Fatch got his message. Made time to read it. Fatch... was truly an amazing friend...~ Thatch, suddenly began coughing rather loudly, jolting everyone from their thoughts. Hurriedly patting his back, trying to help however they could. The small prince, softly speaking to him.

" Thatch, are you alright? "

" Y-yeah. I'm fine. Just... sore is all. Ah... "

Slowly. The vampire turned over to the unconscious, sleeping witch girl. Biting his lip to the sight of her. He... as much as he disliked her, he knew what was happening to her... he was in her body. He knew she was dying and... it wasn't painless. It was excruciating. He needed to do something... he couldn't leave her like this... even if he wanted to. He wouldn't wish her condition on his worst enemy...

" ... we need to get her to a hospital. "

Thatch said lowly, getting surprised gasps out of the others. Mantha, snipping out a bit.

" Are you crazy?! She left you to die in her body! Why would you want to help her?! "

" Mantha. I saw, felt what it was like to be in her body. It's horrible, even if it WASNT a death sentence! I... as much as I hate her... I don't want her to die, either... "

" ... wow... "

Fatch gently breathed to that, eyes mildly wide in amaze. Smiling to the younger vampire, amazed with his sheer maturity really. That... was so grownup of him. And kind it... was incredible. Nodding a bit, looking like he was fired up... Fatch gently brought the young witch into his arms, holding her close and comfortably. Trying to be careful with the frail thing... she was clearly close to death.

" Well. If you want to save her... we'd better get moving. "

* * *

 **My my... Thatch wants to save her. How noble of him...~**

 **Hope this chapter was alright~**


	11. The hospital visit

**I have nothing to say once more. But I have been enjoying this story. Even if I got stumped on what to write next here and there. XD**

* * *

Time seemed to fly by since that moment. They had made it to the hospital in seemingly no time, thanks to Fatch and his super speed. Now, they were waiting for the word on the little witch. Hoping to get it soon...

It was late now. Fatch was put cold on one of the waiting room couches as Casper, Mantha and Ra were playing uno. Thatch wanted to sleep himself, but he felt a bit too wound up to do so. He couldn't sleep, no matter how much he wanted to. He couldn't stop thinking about the little witch. Even after all that time stuck in her body, he still didn't know her name. He should but he didn't... she never told him. He wanted to hate her, truly he did. She left him for dead in her body after all. But... a part of him understood it too. She must've been scared. The thought of dying terrified him, he could only imagine how terrifying it was for her...

Now, he wasn't at all defending her, or forgiving her actions. But. He at least understood why she did what she had. Many others probably would've done the same thing... he understood the fear behind it. After all... people did things out of fear all the time. Like his gang had in the past...

He began to wonder if she would even pull through this. Her condition was so poor and, it didn't even have a name... her condition had no name. He didn't know how to cure it or if it even had a cure. He prayed Jenette could figure it out. Jenette was the best out there. She was able to do almost anything. She did things that seemed impossible. She was the best doctor he'd ever seen. And her knowledge of supernatural beings was amazing too. Surely... if anyone could help the witch... it was Jenette. He had faith in her...

" Alright everyone. "

The four turned over to the voice to this, hurriedly standing up and looking over to this new voice. Finding... a woman they hadn't seen before. His woman... was clearly a human, perhaps barely 18. She had short, very messy brunette hair and thick classes that hid her eye color. She also wore a buttoned up doctors jacket that reached her thighs, and black shoes. Wether or not she had shorts or something on under her coat though was a mystery to them.

Though... they also had absolutely no idea who she was. None of them had seen her here before.

" Please allow me to introduce myself: I am Lucena Belrose, and I have recently started to work here as a nurse. I am currently learning under Jenette Haglound, and she has asked me to fill you all in on the young witch's condition. As of this moment, Jenette is tending to her to the best of her abilities. Her illness has no name... but. We can treat it. "

Thatch couldn't help but heave a sigh of huge relief to this. Soooo glad that they could treat this girls illness. Lucena. Soon continuing.

" Now, she isn't awake in the slightest. And I'm unsure of when she WILL awaken. But Jenette has given you all permission to go see her before we take her in for more treatment. "

" Alright. Thank you miss Belrose. "

Casper thanked gently for everyone. The children soon following the woman down the hallway and to her room. Room 304. Poking their heads into the room, they could easily see the little witch's condition both improving, and worsening. She had grown even paler than before... sweating she was, and blood occasionally dripping out from the side of her lips. She shivered and twitched every once in a while, and they couldn't help but wonder if it was due to the machines she was hooked up to. She also wore a nasal cannula, instead of a Venturi mask. No doubt due to the blood...

It was heartbreaking... yet, comforting to know she'd be ok in the long run...

The four moved to sit in the empty chairs, each of them quietly staring at the sleeping witch. Mantha, grabbing a tissue and gently drying the blood at the side of her lips. Thatch, just staring at her calmly. He... he still didn't forgive her. Not even close. But... he was thankful that she'd be ok. He... wouldn't wish death on her, ever... not on her, or on anyone. Death... was a cruel and unfair punishment in his opinion. No one deserved it...

" Thatch, I gotta ask man. "

Ra eventually spoke up, gaining everyone's attention. Apart from Jenette's of course...~

" How did this even happen? How did she steal your body like that? "

Thatch bit his lip mildly' he'd been anticipating that question. And he already knew he'd be telling this story of his a million times... taking a breath, he began his tale.

" It's a bit embarrassing but... I was just taking a walk in the woods really. Looking for something small, a little animal or something to get some blood from. The thirst was getting to me, see... when I heard a voice. Singing. And, being curious, I followed it. Looking back it was pretty dumb to do so... but. I found her, the witch, sitting by a small pond, singing. I stepped on a twig or something, and it gave away that I was there. She turned, and started talking to me. It was innocent enough... then it got weird. "

Blushing just a tad, looking both embarrassed and disturbed, he got out.

" She started saying things like... "what a good body you have", "you look so strong and healthy", and "I wonder what it's like to be you". Next thing I knew, she chanted something, and, I blacked out. I woke up in her room... and in her body. I shouldn't have let my guard down... I couldn't even call for help! She stole all my belongings... my phone, money, everything. Her house doesn't even have a home phone... I didn't know what to do... her body was so weak, _I_ felt so weak... I couldn't even move more than a few feet. And after a week... I couldn't even get out of bed... "

The three went quiet to ensuring this. They could only imagine how excruciating that had to be... so hard. Difficult on him. And painful... how he managed to bare it was nothing short of a miracle... that witch had merely gotten lucky.

" ... Thatch we're... so sorry... "

Casper softly spoke, hand covering his lips afterwards. Mantha, saying quietly after.

" We noticed "you" didn't seem right, and... we were right. She stole your body... we should've known sooner... "

" ... it's ok guys. Really. "

Thatch said softly, giving a gentle smile.

" I'm just glad to have my body back...~ "

" ... so. "

Ra soon spoke up, looking a bit hesitant. Like, he was trying to be careful.

" What about her? "

The group all turned to the slumbering witch as Ra continued.

" Surely, you hate her right? Then... why would you save her? "

Thatch calmed mildly to this, expression blank as his brain wracked itself. He hated her, that much as true. She had taken everything from him and left him for dead. It Casper and the other two didn't follow after her when she returned to the house, he may very well BE dead! ... but. At the same time... he truly understood why she did it. She was scared, and desperate. She didn't want to die anymore than he'd wanted to. And in her desperation... she did something cruel. And true... he could safely say he wouldn't have done what she had if the role were reversed. But... he really did understand why she did it. He... he couldn't fault her too hard for this... as much as he wanted to, he just couldn't.

" ... because. I'm not her... "

Thatch at last answered. Face seldom.

" I can safely say I wouldn't have stooped as low as she did if I were the one dying... but. I know why she did it. And, I just couldn't leave her to die like that. Even after all she's done, I couldn't do that... I wouldn't wish a fate like hers on my worst enemy... "

Just like that, everyone went silent once more. Taking Thatch's words to heart as they just listened to the rain outside.

* * *

 **Wowie... I'm extremely proud of this chapter~**

 **Hope you all liked it~ ;D**


	12. Just one chance

**FanFiction was down for a long time today, so now that it's up I'm going to start writing. Just in case it goes down again later you know?**

 **Anyway. Please enjoy~!**

* * *

The weekend passed by for the children. Thatch having spend the weekend at Fatch's house due to not wanting to be alone. After all, when he last went off on his own, the witch caught him. It would be a bit before he felt safe enough to be on his own.

But now it was Monday. And he had to go back to school with the others. And as usual... Thatch was the first on the pirate ship. He wasn't sure if he was really ready to be back yet. He didn't feel 100% up for school work today, but... he did like the thought of being around people again. Not alone. And plus, from what he'd heard... the witch had been very dismissive towards Leah as well. Like, more so towards her than the others. Which he didn't like one bit. He wanted to see her again to make sure she was ok. And... he'd missed her a lot. Missed playing games with her and just... holding her. He couldn't put into words, just how much he'd missed her. He just... needed to hold her again.

He also hoped she would understand the situation he'd been forced into...

Looking up as the ship landed at Leah's stop, he peeked over the edge of the ship. Watching as the Bradley's handed Leah her lunch, Richard handing her a brand new sketch book as well. Pure white it was, with a glittering gold heart in the middle. Thatch. Smiling to it. Richard and Leah... some of his all time favorite people. Best friend and Girlfriend. He'd missed the, both so much he, he hadn't even realized HOW much until he saw them like this... Richard, probably didn't even know about the whole witch thing either. He should fill him in on it soon too. They told each other everything after all.

He just watched as Leah worked her way up onto the ship, smiling and waving to her as she got up onto it. Leah though, just looking away as he waved and taking a seat at the front of the ship, away from him. Thatch... unable to help but feel a bit hurt to this. Truly he knew why she was being so, if the witch really was that horrible to her. But... but he wasn't the witch. He only wanted to be by her side again, and make it up to her. That's all he wanted... make things right with her after all that happened. Surely she'd let him do that much for her... they cared about each other enough to listen to each other. Surely she'd still do so now... he knew her...~

Taking a breath, he stood himself up, trying to keep balance as the ship started to rock a bit. Not wanting to fall, it would be embarrassing really. Trying to be cool and collected, just to fall and look like a fool. He needed to stay calm and collected... at last. He made it to her, sitting right beside her. Giving her a gentle smile really.

" H-hey Leah. "

The angel turned away from him, looking down at her lap even. Thatch, bit his lip to this, unsure how to go about this. Trying so hard to be careful. Not wanting to upset her... then. Leah held up her new notebook, letting him read her message.

 _" I don't wanna talk to you right now. You've been ignoring me for weeks. "_

" Leah, I'd never ignore you. Never! Please, just give me a minute to explain. "

The angel did nothing to this, so Thatch decided it meant he could continue.

" You can believe me or not, but... These last few weeks. I haven't been myself, because... I, I was trapped. In a witches body. And she, was in mine. I know it's far fetched but... it's the truth. I can even take you to see her since she's in the hospital! I... I just want to have a chance to prove this to you. To, make this up to you... I'm so upset I let her catch me off guard like that, I... I can't forgive what she did to hurt you all. But... please. Just give me the chance to do so... "

Leah didn't do anything to this here. Not sure what to think. In truth... she both did and didn't want to believe any of this. She did because... it was Thatch. Her boyfriend, her companion... and currently, he was being the most genuine with her he had been in weeks. But she also didn't because... well. He had been blowing her off for weeks. Forgetting about her, her name, and refusing to spend time with her. He couldn't even kiss her! This reason he was giving here... could very well explain WHY he had been acting that way. But what if it was all just an excuse? What if he was just saying this all just to cover his own butt? To... have a reason for acting like a total jerk?

... she'd been hearing about the, him cheating on her rumors. What if they were true... and, he was using this witch excuse to cover it up...? She didn't want to believe that rumor... it didn't sound like him at all. The only girl he'd had a crush on before her was Mantha, and she knew Mantha would've told her, had Thatch tried to make a move on her. Not to mention the fact she wouldn't cheat on Zeke, ever. The cheating rumor sounded impossible with anyone from school at least...

She didn't have much of a choice here... she guessed the least she could do was give him a chance... looking to her notebook, she hurriedly wrote out.

 _" You have one chance. After school, take me to see this, "witch". If it's all a lie, we're done. "_

Despite the fear of them being over, Thatch still lit up to this. Smiling bright, grinning mildly as he hurried out.

" Oh! Oh thank you Leah~! I promise, you won't regret this~! "

Leah sighed again and looked over the edge of the pirate ship again; she'd better not regret this...

* * *

 **Yay I got it done~ and before midnight as well~!**

 **'Hope you all enjoyed~**


	13. Proof

**So late getting to this, omg. Worked way longer than I thought I'd have to. The night courtesy no-called no-showed, aka: didn't show up to work her shift, and didn't even call to say she wouldn't made it. I do hope she shows for her future shifts, she's too new to be doing this. They WILL fire her.**

 **Anyway sorry, I'll quit ranting. Please enjoy~!**

* * *

At last the school day ended for the students. Thatch, more than eager to leap out of his seat and pack up his stuff. He was determined, fired up truly. He was going to prove to Leah that he wasn't full of hot air, or excuses. That he wasn't lying to her about the whole, "witch stole my body" thing. He was going to show her the little witch girl and prove to her, that he was being honest. And that he would never blow her off as the witch had...

Truth be told, it did hurt him a bit to know that Leah didn't believe him. He thought of all people SHE would believe him. But then again, taking a step back a bit... he could truly see where she was coming from. To her, it did look like he was lying about the witch thing. That he had been blowing her off, ignoring her. Forgetting her and even forgetting her name. But. But-! He would prove to her that the witch thing was true! He wouldn't make this up... he would never make up such a story to cover his own butt. Not to her at least. Never. He cared far too much about her to EVER lie to her.

He wasnt that vampire anymore. Not the vampire who lied just for his own gain...

Sighing a bit to himself, just to get some breath back in his system, he looked around the room. Trying to find his angel partner. Hopping beyond hoping she didn't dash off to avoid him. That would hurt far more than her simply not believing him. She said she would give him a chance... she had to mean it. She didn't lie either. Nor was she the type to do something like that. As an angel, her word meant everything to her. She'd told him so. So... he believed she wouldn't ditch him like that.

The vampire jumped rather harshly to the gentle hand on his shoulder. Wiping around with a start to find... Leah, behind him. She had placed a hand on his shoulder... and the other, held an open page of her notebook. Which simply read this:

 _" Are we going now or not? "_

Thatch couldn't help but chuckle a bit as the adrenaline flooded his system. She had truly scared him by just touching his shoulder. Man he was jumpy...~

" Oh my, Leah. You scared me...~ ah. Yes, let's get going. "

As the vampire reached for her hand... Leah refused to let him take it, merely heading out of the classroom now. Thatch... feeling hurt by this. Heart aching mildly... again, he truly did understand the reason for her actions, he did. But... it really did still hurt him... this wouldn't be easy. But. He was ready for the challenge. If it meant having his angel back at his side, he would do anything. Anything to prove to her that he was serious about this, and about what happened...

* * *

In practically no time they were at the hospital. Thanks to the dimension tube Casper and his uncles let him use~ they were heading through the hallways, Thatch trying to find room 304. It would be so much easier if Lucena showed him the way again as she did the other day. This place was huge... he should know it better by now, considering how often he and his friends wound up here. But the fact remained that it was huge. It would take quite some time to finally get used to.

 _' 304, 304... ah-! '_ Thatch mentally cheered as he finally found the right room. Smiling to himself before... calming. Reminding himself of the situation. Of proving himself to Leah, and to the unconscious, hurting witch that laid in that room. This was a serious situation. He couldn't celebrate too much right now. He would only be allowed to celebrate once this was over... and that was also only if he managed to get Leah to understand.

Taking a breath, he opened the door. No sure what he'd expected when he saw that the witch was still no better than when he left her the other day. She was still hooked up to multiple machines, and breathing only through the help of the machines. He could hear Leah gasp as well, no doubt shocked to the state of her, and to the fact that this witch was real. Not made up, and truly in horrible condition...

Thatch took a breath and led Leah to the chairs, having her sit as she was already hurriedly scribbling on her notebook. No doubt, shocked and confused. Wanting answers. Soon, showing him the message.

 _" She is really real?! What happened to her?! Is she ok?! "_

" I can explain Leah. "

The vampire softly spoke. Ready for another explanation of what happened.

" She has a condition... not even the doctors have a name for it. But it's gotten to a fatal state. She was dying... so. When she saw me in the forest... she got desperate. And stole my body from me, leaving me to die in hers. I just got returned to my body this weekend... and then. Fatch, Casper, Mantha, Ra and I brought her here for proper help and first aid. Hoping that Jenette of all people could save her. I../ I couldn't just leave her there you know...? "

Leah... surprisingly simply nodded to this here. Rubbing her eyes mildly, sniffling before suddenly... latching onto him tightly! Face buried against him, it sounding like she was crying. By the looks of it... she believed him. And forgave him. She didn't even have to see it... being the boyfriend to a mute girl, he'd become very good at understanding what words her actions were expressing. She was wanting to apologize... and he could easily see that by the way she broke down like that. She was truly sorry, and finally believing him. Apologizing for ever doubting him even...~

And Thatch could only smile as he himself started to tear up. Staring down to her with glittering purple eyes and stroking her hair' it felt good to hold her again...~

* * *

 **Awww. I think this was adorable myself. What do you all think~?**

 **Hope this turned out alright~**


	14. Awoken

**Tired. But got to watch a bit of anime with my sister so it's alright~**

 **Please enjoy~!**

* * *

The week flew by in a blur it felt like. It was the weekend once more. Thatch had pretty much refused to apart from Leah, keeping her at his side. To which the angel held no more objections to. And during the time they shared together, they took a little extra time to go visit the witch. They wanted to see her when she woke up, to help her if they could. Even if they still didn't even know her name. They were at least willing to try to help her if they could. She'd suffered alone for so long... yes, she made a bad decision. But everyone deserved a second chance.

Just like Thatch had received himself from the whole school, and from Leah...~

Currently. Him and Leah were heading to the hospital again to check up on the little witch. She hadn't woken or stirred in the week they'd been visiting her. Truly, they doubted she would even wake today. But they'd made it a part of their routine to go see her. They wanted to be there for her when she woke up. No doubt she would be dazed and confused- scared when she woke up. And while Thatch would proooobably be the last person she'd want to see when she woke up, at least they'd be able to answer her questions. It was the least they could do. And with Leah at his side, and Jenette close by, she wouldn't be able to try anything. Thatch just wanted to clear the air with her...

At last they made it to the witch's room. Both freezing at the doorway to the sight before them! The witch she-! She was sitting up! Awake!

Jenette was looking her over, gently cleaning her up and checking on her vitals. The little witch both tired for words, and startled as well. Scared she looked to all that was happening around her. Neither the angel or the vampire could blame her. Waking up in any place with no knowledge of how they got there was pretty terrifying. And as soon as she laid her eyes on the couple in the doorway, she began to panic! Trying to pull away and hide it seemed. Jenette, thankfully stopping her.

" Please deary, you need to rest. Don't get worked up, they've been visiting you for a week now. "

The girl whined to this here, not wanting to relax but... seemed to settle down at least. No doubt too sore to keep putting up a fight. Jenette, nodding to the couple to signal they could come in. Thatch and Leah coming closer and sitting at the chairs at the bedside. The witch refusing to look at them really. No doubt she was terrified... they could understand that, really they could. They just hoped she would listen to them...

" Hey there, um... "

Thatch went to say, stopping as he remembered he still didn't know her name. Feeling bad for stopping as he did, sure she would take it the wrong way, he soon started again.

" As I'm sure you know, I am Thatch Manora. And this is my girlfriend, Leah Griffin. She, she can't speak, but I can say that she is glad you're finally awake. "

" ... Viola Douglas... "

The little witch finally spoke, Thatch lighting up to it really. This was the first time he'd heard her speak in a while. It was a good sign in his opinion.

" Viola. That's a nice name~ so... I suppose you're wondering how you got here..."

To hearing no response from her, he sighed. Gently continuing.

" Um... me and my friend Fatch brought you here. We were worried about you so... we thought Jenette could help you. And, so far she has~ "

" That's right. Your finally stable sweetie, and I can prescribe you a medication that can help you keep from getting back into such a state~ "

Jenette said warmly sweet, smiling brightly even. Viola though... just looked worried. Leah... scribbling on her notebook before coming closer to the witch. Holding it up to her so she could read it.

 _" Why do you look so worried, Viola? "_

The witch frowned to this, looking away from them both really. Rubbing her arm before, at last speaking.

" I... I could never afford that medication. Why... why do you think I got to such a state...? "

" What about your parents sweetie? "

Jenette asked softly to this, watching as Viola suddenly clammed up. Hair hiding her starry shined purple eyes, hands gripping the sheets.

" ... don't have any. They abandoned me... "

Thatch bit his lip to this. Trying not to get worked up himself. That was horrible... no wonder she got so desperate. Without thinking, he blurted out.

" I can help you! "

Everyone turned to him, a bit dazed by his outburst. He didn't blame them, it was so out there after all. Blushing a bit, he calmed down. Saying much more calmly.

" I mean it. I can help you. I need some time to work it out, but. I can have my friend Fatch help pay for the medication. Money has never been an issue for him. And... we can find a way to get you a new home. "

" ... w... why, would you wanna help me? "

Viola asked gently, narrowing her eyes in suspision.

" I stole your body and left you for de- "

" Dont care. "

Thatch interrupted, startling everyone truly to this.

" I don't care. I really don't. I've had time to get over it... and, you know, while I don't agree with your action one bit, I couldn't leave you for dead. You're still a living person, Viola. So... I'm not sure if I even forgive you yet, but, I'm going to help you. Just until you get to a good spot. I want to see you get better. "

Viola... ooh. She couldn't help but tear up to this here. To taken back by what she heard really. The guy she almost ruined was now trying really hard to help her... who does that, honestly? No one she'd ever met... the witch couldn't help but break into tears to it really, crying into her hands. Jenette. Gently rubbing her back really. The other two children only able to watch. Both... feeling a bit warmed up to the sight of this. The girl, so moved as she was... things were looking up, they could tell~

* * *

 **Aww. Thatch is being very sweet. Trying so hard to get her back on her feet~ X3**

 **Please let me know what you all thought of this chapter~!**


	15. The request

**I have nothing to say this time. Please enjoy~**

* * *

Saturday rolled around. Thatch now walking around town on his own, heading to the Ramirez house, a large tub of cookie dough ice cream in his hands. It would be nothing compared to the favor he was about to ask the prince, but he didn't want to ask him to do it and then not give him anything. It was something at least. He was still just praying Fatch would say yes to him is all...

Today was the day he asked Fatch for help with Viola. Help getting her the medication she needed, and help getting her into Scare School. Money had NEVER been an issue for Fatch, ever. And with the reputation he had, he doubted getting the Headmasters to agree to letting her in would be an issue. But. To suddenly ask such a big thing of him out of the blue, THAT was the issue. He didn't see Fatch much anymore since Dusk and Makenzi had moved him and Moon out of the Ramirez house. Now here he was, asking him such a huge, not exactly easy to do favor. It felt so rude and low and, if he weren't desperate... he'd never do so. He just hoped Fatch would understand...

At last he made it to the Ramirez house. He missed this place. He came here most weekends to see everyone, but it felt like he'd been away much longer... he missed everyone inside as well. As chaotic as they were, they were his family now. And he couldn't picture things without them. Not living under the same roof felt weirder and weirder every time he came to visit.

Thatch just went right inside. No one minded, and they didn't expect him to knock either. Heck... if it weren't unlocked, he even had his own key.

It felt quiet today and, he would've assumed no one was home if the door hadn't been unlocked. Maybe they were down in the game room, as usual. He remembered Marco and Midnight had a ping pong tournament going on the last time he was here, and they were playing to 50. First to get there won, and it took them a while, so he wouldn't be surprised if they continued it this weekend to. He did also remember... Fatch probably wouldn't be down there, what with all the royal business he'd had to do lately. Today was a day off for him. He would most likely be in his room, resting or playing guitar. But since he didn't hear any guitar playing, he assumed the bat was sleeping.

Hurriedly he went upstairs and to the back of the big hallway. The one room with the balcony: Fatch's room. Fatch truly had the best room in the house. Considering he bought it, or made it or something... of course he would have the bes room~

Quietly, Thatch let himself in. Pressing the door shut behind him. Being a bit less quiet when, he found that Fatch was actually awake. The prince in question was sitting in bed, writing in what seemed to be a HUGE spiral notebook. It still seemed new, so he had only broken in a few pages it seemed. Maybe 10 or 15. But the spiral notebook had a cartoon bat on the cover of it to match his bat badge, and looked to hold maaaaybe 200 pages. What he was writing was beyond Thatch though. And Fatch, once noticing the other there, hurriedly closed up the book and shoved it under his pillow. Smiling to the younger vampire.

" Thatch! Glad to see you~! You... you didn't knock...~ "

Thatch blushed to this. His rude action. Softly, rubbing his arm and looking to the side shyly.

" Y-yeah, I, kind of thought you were asleep...~ "

" Fair enough. What's with the ice cream~? "

Having almost completely forgotten about the frozen dessert in his hands, he soon hurried out.

" O-oh! The ice cream, right! It's, it's for you~! "

Fatch... suddenly snickered to this, Thatch only able to wonder what could possibly be so funny about free ice cream to the vampire that was very well known for LOVING ice , at last answering his mental wonderings.

" Ah Thatch... you really ARE family~ no one around her just, RANDOMLY gives my my all time FAVORITE ice cream. Not unless they want something. So. What's up~? "

Thatch... couldn't help but break into hysterical laughter to this; he wasn't the first one to do this trick?! Give Fatch ice cream in exchange for help~?! Wow~!

Slowly he calmed himself, still chuckling just mildly; he needed to clam himself if he wanted Fatch's help. Fatch wouldn't even be able to understand his request if he didn't. As hilarious as the situation was, he needed to focus on the seriousness too. He couldn't fail Viola...

" Alright. Heh... ah. Alright. Fatch. The truth is... the little witch, Viola, has finally woken up after all this time. "

" I see... "

" B-but. But... the thing is... she has a serious condition. One that, while treatable, costs money for the medication. And... she can't afford it. If she doesn't get it, she will die. "

" So then, you want me to pay for her medication. "

" And-! And... let her go to scare school. So, she can live somewhere we can make sure she is ok... "

Fatch remained quiet for a few minutes. Thatch, sweating bullets in the silence. Fearing the worse... this, was such a huge request after all. Fatch might say no just due to the time it would take to do it. Or the cost of it... Thatch was almost worried of his answer. Fearing the prince would be furious by his mere suggestion of this even. Throw him out of the house even! He knew he shouldn't have given Viola false hope... this... was doomed from the start. It wasn't his place to make promises in Fatch's place. Fatch had his own problems to deal with. Like, learning how to be king of the underworld. He didn't have the time or energy even, for this...

" I need you to do something for me. In exchange for my services. "

Fatch at last spoke up, Thatch jolting to the sound of his voice really. Startled by it, scared for his answer now!

" Wh- anything! What do you need?! "

" A spoon. "

Thatch almost fell out of the shock of that question there; a... a spoon?!

" Wh... a spoon?! "

" Well yeah. "

Fatch answered calmly, pulling the lid off the tub of ice cream and moving it to show the other the frozen cream and cookie bits.

" How am I supposed to eat this without one? "

Thatch... had NO idea what to say to this! All Fatch wanted in exchange, was a darn SPOON for the ice cream?! Was he just trying to be funny, or was he for really really serious?!

" Th... that's it? Really?! "

" Yeah. Really. It's all I want. The request you made is something I could do easily, and something I probably would've done even if you HADN'T asked me. So, I'm not gonna charge you an arm and a leg. Just go bring me a spoon, so I can eat the ice cream you brought me. "

Just like that... Thatch was broken into hysterical laughter once more. Slowly but surely heading downstairs for the spoon the prince requested. This... he should've known! Why was he so worried about Fatch's reaction~?! He should've GUESSED that Fatch would be willing to help~! Heck! Been planning to do so on his own accord~!

Man. Fatch never failed to amaze him~!

* * *

 **Hahah! Man I had fun writing this chapter~! Classic Fatchy~! XD**

 **Hope you all enjoyed too~!**


	16. The good news

**Starting so late in this, omg...**

* * *

With Fatch eating away at his frozen treat, the Thatch decided it would be best to go see Viola and tell her the good news. With Fatch on board for helping him and Viola, it was just a matter of Viola getting that medication and getting her to school on Monday. He was hoping it would all go easily. He wanted the best for her, and he was sure that going to school would not only give her a proper place to stay, but surround her with people who could easily help her if anything went wrong. The school... he really wanted to get her there as soon as possible.

So... he was more than eager to go tell Viola the good news~

He wondered how she would react to it. In his hurry to do all this for her, he'd forgotten to check and see if she was really ok with it all. He meant... she broke down in happy tears when he told her, but still. He didn't really ask for her permission, he kind of just assumed. Surely she was ok with it right? Proper medication for her illness, surrounding with new friends, free education and a new roof over her head. Surely it was a step up from being alone in her house right? She had to be ok with it... he wasn't being selfish he was sure. He could feel it...

Taking a breath, the vampire tried to calm himself. He couldn't be self absorbed right now. Today, he needed to focus on Viola. He needed to bring her the good news, and help her by answering any of her questions for her. It would be a bit rocky he was sure. But. He needed to cross this bridge eventually... he had to be ready for it.

Looking up to the door that was to Viola's room, he took another breath and opened the door. Finding the little witch simply watching tv calmly. No doubt she had to be bored out of her mind. The hospital here was amazing, but, it was rather poor at giving the patience things to do while they recovered. Not that they could do much about that. They had to focus on more important things, like saving the hurting patients. Which was MORE than understandable.

Nontheless, Viola did turn to him when he came into the room.

" Oh. Hello there. "

The witch greeted gently soft, slowly sitting herself up. Thatch, smiling to seeing that she was regaining some of her strength. Soon, coming over and sitting beside her.

" Hi Viola. I'm glad to see you're doing a bit better~ "

" Ah... "

Viola gasped, blushing just a small shade before looking away. Rubbing her arm shyly, lowering her head. She... seemed so much more unsure of herself than Thatch had been used to seeing. When she stole his body, she was determined and a bit wicked. Now... she was acting more like a scared child. She was acting her age... more like a scared child. This, this is what he would've expected really. With all she had just faced...

" ... I, I came by to give you the good news. "

Thatch said gently warm, trying to lighten the mood really. Giving her the best smile he could muster.

" My friend Fatch said he'd help us out. He is going to pay for your medication, and he's going to get you enrolled in Scare School. Isn't that great~?! "

Viola winced terribly to this. Fangs seen to be tight now, shaking a bit. Thatch, fearing he had said something wrong really. Worried he did something... the witch at last turning to him, tears seen in the corner of her eyes, bellowing out.

" Why?! Why would either of you do something so kind for me?! After what I pulled, I... I-I don't deserve any kindness from YOU! "

A sob escaped her as she finished that, covering her mouth up to the sound and turning away again. Back towards him, still shaking rather violently. A soft squeak heard from her...

" ... I... I almost killed you... why... why would you do something so nice for me...? *sniff, sobs* "

Guilt... he didn't account for guilt. After all she had done, it was to be expected that she would feel this way. Not understanding why he would be helping her after everything that had happened. He could understand that... he would feel the same way if he were in her shoes, after all. Someone who should hate you, or be against you... be your enemy... suddenly doing something so kind for you... no doubt it was confusing for her. Hurtful, mind bending and strange. How could he convince he otherwise? He still didn't fully understand himself why he didn't hate her. Even a bit. He had every reason to but...

" ... I will say again... I'm not a fan of what you did to me... "

Thatch said gently soft, trying to be careful with his words as he placed a hand onto her trembling form. The girl, slowly turning to face him as he continued.

" I should hate you. I know that. And... I think a part of me wants to. But... I don't. I can't. Because at the end of the day... you're just a scared kid, who was desperate and trying to stay alive. That's it. You're not an Evelin person, I can tell. I can feel it... and... I wanna help you. Every fiber in my bod is yelling at me to help you. So... no matter what you think you DESERVE... I, will be helping you. I will make sure you get the right medication, and make sure you go to school so that you're never alone anymore. So that we all can keep an eye on you, should anything like this ever happen again. Please... trust in me, ok? "

The little witch looked into his eyes, wanting to find some form of deception. Wanting to see if he was just setting he up... if he was lying about all this, and waiting for the right opportunity to trick her. She deserved it after all. She didn't deserve kindness for nearly killing someone... but. To seeing those... those lovely violet eyes of his... glittering and free of any maliciousness... she couldn't help tear up again. This boy... was just too nice! He wasn't lying to her... even though she was horrible to him, he was still trying to help her. Trying so hard to help her...

Lord... could things really be changing for her...?

* * *

 **Yay I made it~! Hahah... ahhh I liked this chapter too. It was cute~**

 **Hope it was alright~**


	17. School supplies

**Getting a small early start on this chapter. Thank goodness. I stalled way too much on the last chapter.**

* * *

Sunday rolled around in no time. Thatch currently in the store with Leah, looking for school supplies for Viola. If she was going to be ready for school tomorrow, she needed to have the right supplies. Fatch had given them a budget, since he had been called away to attend royal business. He was going to do the shopping himself... but. Since he was unable to, they said they would do it for him. Besides... Thatch still wanted to spend as much time with Leah as he could. He had really missed her...~

Currently the pair were down in the art isle, the one that was filled up with books and tape and pencils. Anything anyone could need for school. Or even just for art! It was like a heaven for artists...~

Turning his head, he found his angel eagerly looking at a brand new set of markers, one that held 50 amazing colors. He forgot... Leah loved coloring. And she was really good at it too! Ooh, he wanted to spoil her. Give her the world even. Do anything for her, give her whatever she wanted... he'd do anything for her. Anything to make her happy~ and, the markers WERE only $10. Surely getting it for her wouldn't hurt anything right?

As she put it back down, Thatch came over... and snuck it into the basket he was holding. Smiling to himself rather giddily~ he couldn't wait to see the look on her face when he showed it to her~

Now back to business. Notebooks, binders, pencils... etc. Hopefully Leah could help him figure out what Viola might like. He wasn't a good judge for this sorta thing. What a girl, or a witch, would find fun in terms of supplies. He didn't want to get her the wrong thing is all. He wasn't an expert at this sorta thing. Not for anyone other than Leah, or maybe Richard anyway. He wasn't good at this... he supposed this was another reason he was thankful Leah was here shopping with him. She would know better.

Feeling a tugging at his cape, he turned to see Leah holding up a few supplies. A binder with a witch's cauldron on it, a purple notebook with a wand with sparkles coming from the end of it, a purple book bag that had little black cats printed in it, and of course, pencils and a 12 pack of markers. The perfect basics to help Viola get Started~ And so cute and witchy too! Viola would love them~!

Smiling, they hurried to the register to ring up their items~

* * *

After they got everything they needed... Leah suggested walking around the park for a little while before heading back to the Ramirez house to tell Fatch the good news. Or leave him a note if he wasn't home. Either way, they wanted to spend some time with each other before they had to go their separate ways. It almost felt like a form of date. Something neither of them had had in a while. In the few weeks Thatch had been in Viola's body. He still couldn't believe it had been two full weeks. It felt like so much longer... and, he was certain it felt that way to Leah as well...

He still couldn't forgive himself for letting his guard down so badly around Viola... again. He wasn't mad at her. But... he was mad at himself for not having more caution. With all the issues the school had... with demons or the likes... he should be more aware of things like that. More ready for potential danger like that. He didn't assume one time... and he nearly lost his life because of that. If he had died... no one would've noticed either. Because Viola had his body. He would've died without even being noticed... and that thought truly scared him. Dying without anyone knowing it. Dying... without saying a goodbye to anyone...

Feeling a hand grab his arm, he turned to Leah, finding her looking worried about him. Her notebook saying:

 _" Thatchy, what's wrong? You got so quiet... "_

He wanted to tell her about what was bothering him... yet he didn't at the same time. He didn't want to be depressing right now, and ruin their date... but at the same time, he couldn't lie. Leah was smart, she would easily catch it and call it out. He couldn't squirm out of this, no way... so. Taking a breath... he decided to simply confess.

" Sorry. I... was just thinking. I'm... Im really upset about the whole Viola thing. How I... almost died in her body... I-Im not mad at her, I Swear! I'm-... I'm mad at myself... for not being more aware of things... for not seeing such a trick coming... I almost died because of my own carelessness... "

Leah frowned to this, suddenly grabbing his shoulders rather roughly, scaring him into looking at her. How... serious she was. She rarely looked so fierce! She... she opened her mouth, a few sounds leaving her, yet no words left. Sighing, she leaned down and grabbed her fallen notebook, hurriedly writing in it before showing him.

 _" Don't you dare be mad at yourself. There was nothing you could do, nor is it your fault. You couldn't have seen it coming! You can't beat yourself up over it. What matters now is that you're back. Back and alive. It's in the past now, and you learned from this. Now, don't mope. You're ok, and we, are ok. Let's just enjoy our time together...~ "_

Thatch was stunned silent for a few moments there, never seeing Leah so firmly aggressive. It... was both terrifying... and amazing at the same time. He didn't know what to make of it really...~ Smiling. He leaned forward and kissed her gently, holding her close in his arms. Leah... not hesitating to do the same~

She was right... what happened didn't matter. Not right now. Right now... this moment was theirs. And that's all that mattered...~

* * *

 **Not the best chapter, sorry guys. Hope it at least turned out ok. :/**


	18. First day part 1

**Got my dog Riley groomed today. He looks so cuuuute~**

 **Heheh. Enjoy the chapter~!**

* * *

At last the weekend was over. Thatch and Leah walking Viola to the bus stop, being sure to keep a close eye on the witch as they walked on. This was the first day Viola had been let out of the hospital. And the others wanted to make sure she would be able to move ok on her own. She seemed a bit sluggish with her new medication. No doubt it would take her a while to get used to the new medication. It wasn't an instant process. They just hoped it wouldn't hurt her in anyway. No serious side affects... surely there wasn't right? Jenette wouldn't give it to a child if it wasn't safe.

But despite being tired... Viola seemed fine. And Thatch was grateful that Jenette gave her a doctors note so she wouldn't have to worry about PE. She wasn't quite strong enough for it. Running and intense exercising. No way was she healthy enough for that. Not after she just got out of the hospital.

Thatch couldn't help but wonder how the little witch was going to do during her first day of school. He was hoping she would do ok. Have fun and enjoy her classes... that she would make some friends, and that his friends would actually give her a proper chance, despite what happened with the whole, switching bodies thing. He was fully prepared for it to come up at least once, but he was really hoping it wouldn't come up today. He wanted her to have a good first day was all. There was only so much he could do he knew this, but he was still going to try hard to make sure today went well for her.

Heck. He even asked Casper to help give her a warm welcome~

Turning to see how the witch was doing as they waited for the pirate ship. Finding that she was already looking rather tired. Head a bit hung as she held onto the handle of her book bag. She seemed to be exhausted... no doubt due to the lack of movement she had while in the hospital. Thankfully she would be taking it easy today. She would be a bit slower until she regained her strength... so, he was also thankful for Fatch getting the teachers and headmasters to agree to letting her head to the dorm to rest if she wasn't feeling well. She needed as much support as she could get. And Thatch was determined to make sure she got it.

At last the pirate ship arrived to their location. Thatch thankful for it really. Smiling, he gently turned to the girls, finding them looking up as well. Leah gently grabbing Violas hand, leading her onto the ship for Thatch. Thatch... smiling. Ready for the day to begin at last...~

* * *

The children were currently in their mid class: Jacks class. And today thankfully wasn't their exercise day either, so it was nice and peaceful for Viola. Today he was teaching them all about intense ways to induce fear, without the use of powers. And everyone was listening with great intent too, which Thatch was also thankful for. Jack deserved the kindness really. After not having anyone's attention in so long...~

And the best part of the day... Viola seemed to be enjoying herself. The other students were going out of their way to be nice to her, and so far no one had brought up the switching bodies incident. Things were going so well, he didn't want it to stop! He was truly hoping nothing bad happened for her today. So far so good, but one never knows after all. Things could easily change. But again, so far so good. Viola was nejoying her classes and her teachers. She was getting along well with the other students, and she seemed to be understanding the material. This place should be really good for her. It seemed like she was enjoying it too~

As the bell rang, the students got up, all getting their stuff to go to lunch. Viola, actually coming up to Jack, asking warmly.

" Excuse me, sir? Are, are you really the alpha shadow demon Jack Bannette~? "

Jack smiled gently to this, closing up his binder and turning to face her fully.

" Indeed I am. You're the new student, Viola Douglas yes? It's a pleasure to have you in our class~ "

" Heheh... I didn't realize this school had you as a teacher...~ that's so cool! I can't wait to learn more in your class sir~! "

Thatch couldn't help but smile to this' first day and she already had a favorite class. A favorite teacher~ it was official. Viola was going to do very well here~ Looking down, he gathered up his own stuff as well, stuffing it into his backpack, ready to go have lunch with Leah and the others. And Viola of course, as soon as she was done gushing over Jack~

This... this was a good day. And he was so glad Viola was enjoying herself...~

* * *

 **A bit short, sorry guys. Hope it was ok at least~**


	19. First day part 2

**Getting started in this earlier than yesterday. I keep starting super late like a silly...~**

 **Please enjoy~!**

* * *

The students all hurried their way to their lunch break, Thatch hurrying to get a good seat. Ever since Dusk and Makenzi became his parents, they made him his lunch. Moons too. And Thatch always looked forward to them. His original parents never made him lunch, hence he'd get the school lunches. And they weren't bad! But. He definitely liked what they made him better...~

Sitting down at his table, he smiled as a few others immediately sat by him as well. Moon, Leah, Lexi, Casper, Mantha and Ra. All of which made an extra seat available for Viola. Apart from Leah, everyone else was excited to properly get to know Viola. None of them had a chance to properly talk to her and meet her yet. They were kind of excited to meet her. She seemed to be so bright and warm as she had gone through the first half of the day. They wondered if she would be that way with them as well, or if it was only for the teachers. Here was to figuring it out for sure.

Thatch soon did notice something though. They were missing a red head. Zeke. Why wasn't the red headed alien not here today? He looked around the whole cafeteria just to be sure. Not here... he definitely wasn't here. Thatch couldn't really think of any reason Zeke wouldn't be here. Not unless he was sick or something. Now don't get the wrong idea, Zeke wasn't frail or helpless. But he WAS more prone to earth illnesses since his immune system wasn't built to tolerate it just yet. Heck he's gotten sick from just a few spider bites that weren't even poisonous spiders. His body just didn't know how to deal with these new factors. And he had gotten sick from time to time.

Turning to Mantha, he at last asked.

" Hey Mantha. Where is Zeke? I haven't seen him in a bit. Did he get sick...? "

Mantha turned to Thatch now, smiling gently.

" No, he's not sick. He's back on his planet for the week. His family has a few royal duties to take care of. They should be back by next Monday...~ "

So that was it. It was a family thing. He should've assumed that really. Being prince to an entire race had to be a full time job, even with family. And since the whole family was here on earth, it had to be normal for him to have to go back to his planet from time to time. He couldn't help but wonder what could be so important though. This was the first time the whole family had to go back home at the same time. Was something wrong maybe? Something going on on their home planet? Maybe it was none of his business but,.. he really did hope Zeke and everyone was ok.

Feeling someone poke him, Thatch hurriedly turned to the one that sat on his left: Moon. The younger vampire looking at him in soft concern.

" You doing ok Thatch? You totally zoned out there. "

Blushing mildly, Thatch waved his hand shyly.

" Oh don't worry Moon. I'm a-ok. Just doing a bit of thinking is all...~ "

Moon looked like he didn't believe him for a moment, but, he dropped it regardless. No doubt he was still just relieved to have Thatch back. Thatch could only imagine how weird it was for his brother when Viola had his body for that few weeks. Must've felt unusual when "Thatch" couldn't remember his name. Thatch just really hoped Viola wasn't mean to Moon at the very least. Moon didn't need that sort of stress in his life... Thatch wanted to be sure he didn't get in a bad spot. He always worried about Moon. Even back when they first met... he really was his little brother~

At long last Viola made it to they table, sitting on the end really. Looking down at her plate shyly. Thatch, not expecting anything less from her really. He had been where she was after all. Feeling so awkward and like he didn't belong after he tried to redeem himself... it was only to be expected that Viola felt the same. She had a reputation now, as he had. He was determined to help her... he hated seeing others being where he'd been. It was hard on him, and... he would never wish it on another person.

Smiling, he soon waved to Viola. Trying to lighten up her mood, and get her introduced properly.

" Viola! Let me introduce you to everyone. Properly too~ "

The witch blushed to that there, easily getting what he meant. Thatch, soon turning to everyone and introducing everyone.

" The ghost here is named Casper. The mummy is Ra. The zombie is Mantha. The shadow demon is Jacks daughter Lexi. The vampire beside me is my brother- foster brother- Moon. And the angel on the other side of me, is my girlfriend Leah~ "

Viola looked around to everyone to this, smiling gently soft. Waving to everyone.

" H-hi everyone. It's nice to meet you all...~ "

The others couldn't help but giggle to this here really, so shy she was. Mantha, saying to her warmly.

" Hey now, no need to be so shy. No one here is going to be mean to you~ "

" Yeah! We've actually been really looking forward to seeing you. Getting to meet you properly~ "

Casper said warmly, smiling to her sweetly~ Lexi, soon speaking too.

" We've heard so much about you~! If there's anything we can do to make your first day go well, please tell us~! "

Viola blushed violently to this here, tearing up a bit too even. Unable to believe how nice everyone was being to her, all things considered. Looking down and rubbing her eyes, giggling mildly. Thatch... just beaming. So glad everyone was being so nice to her. Things were going great...~

* * *

 **Heheh. Hope you guys liked this chapter. Everyone being so nice to miss Viola~ X3**


	20. Affection

**Final chapter yay! (It's almost midnight here and I just started writing this, what's wrong with me, ahhhh~ X'D)**

 **Ah. Please enjoy everyone. And please tell me what you all thought of the story~!**

* * *

At long last the day ended for the Students of Scare School. And of course, everyone was in a hurry to race out of their last class for the day. Thatch though, was taking his time. He was in no hurry. He was waiting on the girls: Leah and Viola. Leah did have something to take care of today so, she would be leaving pretty quickly after a quick goodbye hug/kiss. But as for Viola... Thatch wanted to walk her to her dorm and get a chance to talk to her. He wanted to see how she was feeling about the school so far, and if she was feeling ok. Make sure she wasn't over-excreting herself basically. He was worried she might... she was a strong, stubborn little witch he'd seen, and might not rest if she needed to. He was prepared to make sure she rested if she had to... he was just as stubborn as she was.

Packing uo his stuff, he met up with Leah. Of course, talking excitedly to her as she listened. There were times where he wished she could speak to him back. He wanted to know what her voice would sound like if she had one... sounds were nothing like words. If there was a way to give her the ability of speech... he would take it. Anything. He would give up anything for her to be able to speak...~

The pair shared a soft kiss before the angel had to go. Thatch just smiling and waving as she hurried on out of the class. Having to mentally remind himself that he still had a job to do. He still had to check up on Viola. Taking a breath to calm himself properly, he turned and found the young witch in the back corner of the class, packing up her stuff as well. Thatch just giving a gentle smile at how slow she was moving. Mentally, assuming she was just simply in no hurry to leave the class to search for the dorm room. He couldn't fault her if that was true. A dorm instead of her actual house was going to be a big adjustment. But again... it would be good to have her just live at Scare School instead of her house, just to make sure she would be ok and well looked after. To make sure her condition didn't strike her hard as it did before.

The vampire made his way over to her, smiling gently as she looked up at him. He couldn't get over those star eyes of hers... they gave her an elegant, yet still innocent appearance. They were lovely~ no question about it~

" Hey Viola. Would you like me to show you to your dorm room? "

Viola smiled shyly to this, looking back down to her book bag.

" ... well, I suppose you can... I, I should rest up anyway... "

Smiling, gently... Thatch took her hand, not catching the witch blush to the contact.

" Great! Here, I'll lead the way~ "

" Ah... "

Soon Thatch led her out of the classroom and began to lead her through the halls. Viola, catching the gazes the students were giving her. No doubt taken to see her and Thatch holding hands. She wanted to pull her hand out of his hold just to get the stares to stop yet... she couldn't bring herself to. It... it felt unusual yes but... not bad either. It was a form of affection... affection. Something she hadn't received in a long time. It was nice... she still couldn't get over how much the guy she almost killed cared for her. It felt so surreal... he should hate her but he didn't. And that... made her heart skip a beat every time she thought of it. It just didn't feel real to her... this was like a dream. And... she was enjoying every bit of it...~

At long last they made it to the girls dorm, Thatch knocking before entering naturally. Just in case anyone was in there changing or something. The last time he didn't knock, the skeletwins threw shoes at him. Why they freaked out was beyond him though. They didn't even wear clothes! And even if they did, there was nothing to hide! They were just bones!

" Well, here we are Viola! Your dorm room~ don't worry by the way. The school lets everyone go home for the weekends so, it's not like you'll never see your house again...~ "

" Eh... I, don't even wanna look at my house right now to be honest. "

Viola said gently, wanting to make a joke of how it turned against her when Thatch took control of her body's magic, but... restrained herself. Feeling as though that joke would be in inCREDIBLY poor taste. Shaking her head, she just walked over to her bunk instead. A top bunk it was. Opening the small cabinet below it she put her bag inside it on the hook and soon, climbed up onto her bed. Sitting on it, criss cross. Feeling words escaping her once more...

There was so much she wanted to say to this boy... she wanted to thank him for all the work he did just to take care of her. She wanted to thank him for getting her proper help when she was at deaths door. She wanted to thank him for giving her a chance despite what she tried to do to him, and she wanted to thank him for continually looking out for her. There was so much she WANTED to say, but now that she had the chance to... no words would escape her lips. This boy was so kind, he left her feeling speechless... he, was incredible. He did so much for her, despite he trouble she caused...

A few sounds managed to leave her, none of them sounding like words of any sort. Yet... Thatch just smiled to them, waving his hand mildly and nodding. As if he understood what she was trying to say...~ soon, he left the dorm room, leaving Viola with that warm, fluttery feeling all over again. He... was incredible...~

She was going to like it here. She could tell. Just so long as Thatch kept helping her...~

* * *

 **Heheh. This was a cute chapter. Maybe too short, but cuuuute~**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the story~!**


End file.
